


Murderous Love

by nezukun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub, England (Country), Eventual Smut, Gang Violence, Gangs, London, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Top Kageyama Tobio, Victorian, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukun/pseuds/nezukun
Summary: In which Kageyama is a skilled, Alpha assassin in Victorian Era London, working for money by killing off targets, and Hinata is a member of The Onyx, one of the most powerful gangs in London, as well as an Omega.





	Murderous Love

“Look who’s showed up!” Nishinoya’s boisterous voice sounded across the bar when the little bell above the wooden door chimed and Kageyama walked in, eyes lidded with clear exhaustion, his hand cupping the right side of his hip where the leather scabbard held his dagger securely. He half-stumbled inside and made his way around the tables full of drunkenly-loud customers towards the front of the bar, sitting down with a sigh on his usual stool. “Long day? Need a drink?”

Kageyama simply nodded to the offer, placing his palms in front atop the wooden surface, catching Nishinoya’s eyes as he did so.

“Good God, didn’t you think about bandaging that up before turning up? I can’t have you dripping blood all over my bar.” The shorter male shook his head and fetched a cloth from underneath the counter to hand over to Kageyama, “This will do for now, press it into your wound.”

Despite his blood-covered palms, and the stains on his gear matching the deep red colour, it wasn’t what Kageyama was most concerned about. The bastard that made him go through all this extra effort, and who’d proved to be more of a challenge than expected, was probably laughing in the after-life at the fact that Kageyama’s blade was now snapped in half, the dead soul leaving a mark of his as if to make the other question his success.

Not only that, Kageyama’s pheromones were there to make everyone else in the bar aware of his anger and displeasure, despite not visibly showing it. His Alpha instinct told him that his pride had been hurt in the fight, that by having his blade snapped, it was like an insult to his power. 

At first, he had planned to perform the task smoothly, and quickly. Achieving high ground from the very beginning, he scoped his target out and made sure to never take his eyes off of the male gang member as he approached closer, taking long but feather-light and speedy steps on the roofs of the buildings surrounding the camp, where his target and other members of the gang had set their base for the time being.

One by one, Kageyama took them out. The snipers were priority, so he took detours to approach them from behind, expertly slitting their throats with his dagger; no noise made, therefore no attention attracted. Just as he needed it to be. Next were the ground-level lookouts, and he swiftly took them out as well. His target was the last, unaware of the assassinations happening just outside of the building he was located in, seemingly going through documents that were sprawled out on the table he sat at. Effortlessly, Kageyama jumped down from the roof of one of the buildings, hood on that hid his eyes, as he peeked his head around the doorframe. There he was, still messing around with the documents, his target. An older-looking, firm-figured man whose posture showed utter dominance, and Kageyama didn’t have to ask to know he was an Alpha.

It was going to be as simple as it was with the other gang members, one move of his dagger and the man was a goner. Crouched over, blade at the ready, his presence totally undetectable and breath trained to be practically non-existent, Kageyama proceeded towards his victim. He was so very close, the deadly weapon a few millimetres from the man’s neck, before his target launched in the opposite direction, completely dodging Kageyama’s attack, and putting up a defense with his own sword.

With no other choice, the two battled it out; sharp blades pushing against each other, both seeking out an open space to use against the other, to find an opening that would determine who would be victorious among the two Alphas. The opponent’s muscled figure did not make the fight any easier, and the raven cursed at himself for not being more careful about taking a low-key approach, rather than a full-on sword fight.

However, he was not new to this kind of thing. It would be utterly pathetic and humiliating if he was to die at a time like this. A skilled assassin such as him did not falter just because of a diversion to his original plan, and with a sharp eye, he spotted an opening. His dagger impaled the gang member’s stomach, the other’s movement halting as blood spluttered on the floor from the man coughing it up mixed with the leakage from his stomach. Nevertheless he made one last move, a raised arm that held his sword with an attempt at cutting off Kageyama’s arm that held the dagger in place, instead cutting through the much smaller metal and snapping it in half. With a groan, the target collapsed onto his knees, before his body became completely lifeless and he fell onto the hard floor, painting the floor red.

Kageyama told all of this to Nishinoya over a pint of cold beer, the shorter listening intently, as he always did when the other came in after a mission.

“So the dagger’s done for, huh?” He inspected the half with the handle that Kageyama had taken out and placed on the wooden surface, “How does a dagger snap like this anyway? Either that bastard had a sword made of diamond, or your blade is made of flint.”

Kageyama shook his head, “This is going to cost a lot to repair, I might even need to get a new weapon, and the amount I’m getting for this target would probably not be enough. That fucking gobshite, all because the boss wanted some shitty documents the gang was keeping.” His annoyance was becoming much more transparent now, the other Alphas in the bar taking notice of the strong scent that made them release their own defensive pheromones as a warning to Kageyama if he tried anything. Not that it mattered to the Alpha anyway, he’d beat them all to the ground if he needed to.

Nishinoya sighed, “Calm down, you’re making the lads uncomfortable. Have the pills already worn off?”

Indeed, Kageyama’s frustration must have caused the pheromone-preventative pills to lose their effect, ones that were absolutely crucial for assassination missions. Even with the most skilled sneaking techniques and quietest footsteps, if the target could smell him, it was over. That’s why the Alpha always carried a stash of them at all times, the pills usually lasting up to twenty-four hours, unless in cases such as these, where strong emotions caused the effects to wear off much more quickly. Although Nishinoya, who was a Beta, could not react to the pheromones like Alphas and Omegas, he had known Kageyama long enough to notice when his attitude changed, and the reactions of the customers made it that more obvious.

After another beer, Kageyama announced to the bar owner that he will be retiring back to his room, which was conveniently above the bar. When the both of them had moved to London, they bought the flats alongside the empty space below with the little money they had, in which Nishinoya later opened up his bar. It was definitely prospering, with regulars and positive word being spread around the boroughs. It had even been in the papers multiple times, rated highly by some of the harshest brewery critics of London.

Finally sauntering up the creaking stairs to his modestly-sized room, Kageyama decided that he would deal with the matter of his dagger in the morning.

-

Morning came, and for once, the Alpha awoke in time for the sunrise. His usual attire consisted of a large-collared shirt underneath a loose-fitting waistcoat with a tight belt wrapped around it. The belt was more for practicality than aesthetic reasons, containing the holders for equipment he needed on a daily basis. He preferred tight-fitted trousers for agility that appearance-wise, were usually plaided. A frock coat was part of the garments, reaching just above the knee, attached to which was his assassin hood.

After stepping into his boots and sliding his leather gloves on, Kageyama set out on a journey to the closest and most familiar Blacksmith that he was sure would advise him on what to do with the dagger.

The streets of Westminster were, as usual, crowded with people going about their business. Women presented themselves with beautiful dresses of various patterns and colours, crinolines making the bottoms look wide and elegant in contrast with their thinner waists, caused by a tight fit of the corsets underneath. Some held little umbrellas above their heads that matched the patterns of their dresses, hardly practical if it were to rain. Men wore top hats and smart tailcoats of various lengths, although all seemed to be of darker colours. Canes seemed to be in fashion as well, with young and able-bodied men carrying the wooden sticks around as if it were normal. Kageyama didn’t entirely understand it.

He arrived at the Blacksmith’s not quite half an hour later, having taken a horse carriage that he hijacked from a randomer while the other was distracted. His acquaintance greeted him as soon as he stepped in through the door.

“Good to see you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama shifted across the store, walls lined up with weapons that he had already started eyeing, “You too, Asahi. I came because I have a problem with my dagger.” He laid the broken piece of the blade out that still sported some of the dried blood of its victim.

“Well, a problem is definitely what it is,” the Blacksmith studied it curiously, “how did this happen?”

“An unfortunate event.” Kageyama didn’t want the man to know the full details so he could protect his pride at least a little bit.

“I would suggest finding a new dagger, this one has been through a lot already. I could attempt to put it back into reasonable shape, but I cannot promise that it will last much longer.”

The Alpha clicked his tongue, knowing he’d have to give up a decent sum of money for a brand new blade. “Bloody hell, how much for a similar one?”

Asahi crossed his arms over his chest and pondered, “Depends on the weight and size, but I’d say around £800 for an exact copy of yours.”

It was an expected sum, but Kageyama still wished it would have been much lower. The Blacksmith hummed at the Alpha’s obvious disatisfaction.

“Listen, why don’t you find something more durable? Daggers are fine, but don’t last as long as some of the other stuff I have here. You wouldn’t have to replace it so often, so it would save you the shillings,” Asahi explained, “Gather the coins and pay me back when you have enough, how does that sound?”

Kageyama thought over the idea while casting glances at the variety that he could choose from, laid out neatly on the tables and hung up on walls. The fact that Asahi offered him a buy now pay later deal made him more confident, and finally, he agreed to the conditions.

Picking was more difficult than he expected, but for once he ignored the price and studied carefully the ability of the different weapons. He wanted something sturdy, yet light and easy to get a hold of. Currently, he was standing in front of a wall displaying a range of kukri knives.

In the midst of brushing his fingertips over the blade to get an idea of the feeling, the bell above the entrance chimed announcing another visitor. Kageyama didn’t think much of it, continuing his inspection, until he felt a presence next to him.

He stole a glance to the side, and found that he had to lower his head a considerable amount to actually see who it was that was standing beside him. The boy was at least five or so inches shorter than him, wide eyes tentatively scanning the wall of kukri blades with eyebrows tightly furrowed. His hair, the colour of flames, looked as if it would burn if touched even the slightest, poking out of his flat cap. He wore suspenders over a white shirt, clasped onto his brown breeches that bunched up at the knee and were followed by white knee-high socks and a pair of simple, brown leather lace-up shoes. His features looked a little roughed up, and he held a stern expression, even though his stance showed an aspect of innocence, hands held behind his back as he observed and one leg placed over the other in a more comfortable position. Kageyama almost snorted at the sight.

“Did you get lost, kid? This is a store for adults.” He retorted.

The other looked up, eyebrows now evidently furrowed in annoyance, “I’m not lost, and I’m not a kid. I’m here for the same reason you are.”

“Oh? You sure you can handle big, scary weapons like these?” Kageyama pointed to the blades, and the boy scoffed at him. The Alpha couldn’t smell anything from the male, probably due to him being a Beta, or the effect of suppressants if he turned out to be an Omega. Yet, Kageyama was left to contemplate what an Omega would be doing at a Blacksmith’s.

“If you’re done, would you kindly move out of the way?” The redhead asked and Kageyama stepped to the side, allowing the other to reach upwards while standing on his tip-toes to grab one of the knives hung up on the wall, and Kageyama suppressed a laugh. Once the boy turned around, knife in hand, he unconsciously glanced up at Kageyama, who was about to walk away to another section of the store, but a sudden outburst stopped him in his tracks.

“You!” The high-pitched shout startled him as well as Asahi, who stared at them from the front of the store, “It was you!”

Kageyama was the one who furrowed his eyebrows this time, “What are you talking about?”

“You’re the one that killed off our men! Your emblem matches the one on the dagger!” The redhead pointed at Kageyama’s chest where, sure enough, the vest that he wore had the emblem of his organisation sewn into it. He also knew that by leaving the other broken end of the dagger in the target’s stomach once he was done, the gang would have a clue as to who performed the act, as the emblem was etched into the metal of the dagger. Not that it mattered much to Kageyama.

He took a longer look at the shorter male, “You’re part of The Onyx? They must be under-staffed.”

“Who the hell are you? Where have you taken the documents?!”

“ _ I  _ haven’t taken them anywhere, I simply did my job.” Kageyama shrugged.

“I hope you know you’ll pay for this with your blood.”

“Don’t threaten me, shorty. You’ll regret it.”

“Try me, I’m not scared of you.”

“For the love of Queen Victoria, shut up both of you!” Asahi commanded, now away from the counter and beside the two loud-mouths, “Take your dispute elsewhere, you’ll scare customers away.”

After a few more seconds of intense glaring, the shorter realised his situation and decided it would be for the best to back out for now. He was completely unarmed so fighting the man was not an option. They were also still in the Blacksmith’s store, and he did not wish to disturb the business, seeing as it was one of the most well-respected in Westminster and stirring up trouble here would be unreasonable. He backed out of the store, but not before saying, “We’ll be seeing each other again.”

“I’m sure we will,” Kageyama said afterwards, but the boy was long gone.

“The bloody hell was that about?” Asahi asked with a sigh, a palm resting on his forehead as he stalked back to his place at the counter.

“I guess I made him a little mad.”

“A little?!” Asahi chuckled.

“Anyway, I’ve picked out the blade I want,” Kageyama held up the kukri knife that he picked out, “This one, it looks promising.”

Asahi smiled, “Take it. Come back when you have the coins.”

“Got it.” Kageyama nodded appreciatively, and left the store, slotting his newly acquired weapon in its holster. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
